


Life Is Sweeter

by fadeoutslow



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-27 18:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/664958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadeoutslow/pseuds/fadeoutslow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leave him alone, he knows what he's doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life Is Sweeter

They're already naked, already in bed, when Seb announces, "I think tonight you should fuck me."

"Why?" Kimi says, screwing up his face, which definitely isn't the reaction Seb was hoping for.

"Because," he says, "I always fuck you."

"I like you fucking me."

"I like fucking you."

"So what's the problem?"

"We always do the same thing."

"So?"

Seb pouts a little, which, with anyone else, would let him immediately get his own way but Kimi's harder to impress. It's one of the things Seb likes best about him. "Every time," he says, "it's the same. I suck you off and then I fuck you."

"It's easier that way."

"Oh my god," says Seb, the realization dawning on him, and he can't help but roll his eyes. "It's because you don't have to do any of the work, right?"

Kimi shrugs. "I can just lay there. It's better."

"You really are the laziest bastard in the whole world." 

"Maybe," Kimi says, totally unapologetic. It's frustratingly endearing, and Seb shakes his head.

"Okay, well, tonight you're fucking me," he says, rolling over, grabbing a condom and some lube from the table beside the bed and throwing them playfully at Kimi's chest. "And you better make it good."

"Whatever."

"I mean it," Seb says, smiling. "The whole paddock wants this ass. I could have anyone I want."

"In your dreams."

"It's true." Seb turns on to his back, planting his feet firmly on the bed and spreading himself wide.

"No one else would put up with your bullshit," Kimi says, but he's already got one finger inside Seb, frowning in concentration, and it's not long at all before Seb's being thoroughly fucked.

Whatever his protestations, Kimi's _good_ at this, and Seb's soon breathless, but he asks, "You okay?"

"What?" says Kimi grumpily, eyes closed, leaning on his forearms as he pushes into Seb with short, sharp movements.

"I mean," Seb says, and he's really too far gone to be doing this but he can't resist the opportunity to mess with Kimi, "it's not too much effort for you? You don't want to take a break or something?"

"Shut the fuck up," Kimi growls.

And Seb counts _one, two, three, four, five_ in his head, timing it perfectly, then says, "So, leave you alone, you know what you're doing?"

And Kimi doesn't say anything, but his eyes fly open and he grabs Seb's thighs, pulling them up roughly, shifting himself just enough to change the angle of his thrusts so he's hitting the sweet spot inside Seb _exactly_ right, every time. And Seb can only throw his head back, all thought of speech gone as he ignores Kimi's meanly pleased laugh of satisfaction.

Seb reaches down between them, grabbing his cock and jerking it in time with Kimi's rhythm, harsh strokes and then they're both coming, hard and fast.

Seb lies there, tingling with aftershocks as Kimi pulls out of him, throwing the condom on to the floor and settling down on to his side with a grunt. Seb knows he's got about thirty seconds before Kimi passes out, so he wipes himself off with a corner of the sheet and spoons up behind him.

"You really do know what you're doing," he says.

Kimi makes a happy little noise low in his throat and reaches behind him, grabbing Seb's arm, pulling it around his waist. "I tell them," he says, voice already thick with sleep. "They never listen."

Seb presses a kiss to Kimi's shoulder, hears his breath even out into soft snores, and he can't remember the last time he felt this content.


End file.
